


魅魔他每天都在勾引你（4）

by ImYourGranny



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImYourGranny/pseuds/ImYourGranny
Kudos: 7





	魅魔他每天都在勾引你（4）

你花了很长的时间也没能解释清楚你的清白，因为你本就不是一个有耐心的人，再加上魅魔这熊孩子实在太磨人了，最后你选择用一个绵长激烈的吻解决了此事。

而魅魔果然如你所料，十分吃这一套。在被你吻的上气不接下气之后，终于不再喋喋不休的质问你了，你也总算能松一口气了。

男孩红着脸拽着你的衣角，红肿的唇瓣被他自己咬来咬去，低垂着眼帘不知道在想什么。

他赤裸的身子上除了还未消散的红晕，就是上次你为他留下的暧昧印记。因为他的肌肤比一般人类还要脆弱敏感很多，稍微下手重一点就会青紫一片。再加上他对布料过敏，导致被你长时间压过的地方还出现了几片像是磨破皮似的伤痕。

看起来像极了被人狠狠的蹂躏调教了一番，让人心生一种难掩的罪恶感和难以言喻的刺激和满足感。

这样脆弱易碎，而又惹人怜爱的的男孩，好似可以勾起人心底最深处的破坏欲和占有欲。不得不说，眼前的这一幕，连你也没法完全做到坐怀不乱。

但一想起他还未成年，并且是Clef的儿子的时候，你掐死自己的心都有了。头疼欲裂已经不能再用来形容你的状态了。

你适时的错开了视线，手放在嘴边掩饰性的咳嗽了一声。

“你的头发又长长了，不如我帮你梳起来吧。”

魅魔咬着下唇害羞的瞥了你一眼，在你的注视下轻轻点了点头。

他头发的生长速度异于常人，一般会有人为他定期理发，但自从你接管了这里，这项没水平的低级工作好似莫名其妙落到了你的头上。

看着男孩那头柔顺的耀眼金发，你总觉得剪了有些可惜，便学了编辫子的手法，今天也总算能用上了。

你用手指当梳子，一点点将他的长发捋顺，编了一个虽然谈不上精致，但看着还算可爱的麻花辫。

但编不了精致的鱼骨辫也不能怨你，谁叫你一直都是短发，也不爱多花精力在打扮上，因此你还总被人说浪费了你这张脸。

“Valentine…”

魅魔支支吾吾的叫着你的名字，声音软软糯糯的，像极了奶萌奶萌的小猫咪。

“怎么了？”

听到你温柔的回应，男孩的脸颊变得更加绯红了，手指交缠在一起扭捏了许久，才微微转过身来看向你。

“我…我饿了…”

“这样啊，那你想吃…”

不假思索的接过话之后，你才意识到了什么。一时之间，你的脸色有些尴尬，剩下的话也被你生生咽回了肚子里。

女性魅魔需要定期服用人类精液维生，而男性魅魔的食物自然也不言而喻了。一直以来基金会都与本地的精子（卵子）银行合作，为诸如此类的需求提供服务。

“好，我叫人…”

还没等你说完，魅魔就有些着急的打断了你，“我…我可以吃你的吗？”

“Valentine…我、我想吃你的…可以吗？我不想要别人的…”

赤裸的男孩拉着你的手，撒娇似的摇了摇你的胳膊。

从你的角度可以清晰地看到男孩漂亮的蝴蝶骨，光滑的背部，以及那个垂在床上、有些粗糙的麻花辫。

“你会满足我的，对吗？”

……

你觉得这孩子就是你的克星，你已经对他无话可说了。

“挑食可不是一个好习惯。”

最后你残忍的拒绝了男孩的请求，即便那双蓝眼睛再一次被泪水淹没，你也没有改变你的决定。

魅魔这个熊孩子难养，但也只是你繁杂的工作的其中一环，除了他你还要处理上千个SCP的收容问题。而今日是你再一次与亚伯见面的日子。

自从上次不愉快的见面之后，亚伯一直被关在隔绝间里。但出乎所有人的预料，他并没有像以往那样在重生之后立刻陷入发疯，并试图打破禁锢虐杀人类，而是陷入了诡异的沉睡之中。

但却并非停止生理机能，而是和人类一样陷入最普通的睡眠。安静乖巧的模样，让人很难怀疑自己的眼睛。

不过，如果能一直保持这样，对于基金会来说会是一个千载难逢的好机会。一直以来亚伯都是重复着复活又死亡，死亡又复活的死循环，他们更多的是只能去研究那块岩石。

如今只要能让他配合，哪怕是继续安静的睡觉，对他们的研究也会起到非常好的作用。

而你，无论是你的能力，还是亚伯对待你的态度，显然是接触目标对象的最佳人选。所以Gears又派你来和亚伯友好交流了。

你一步步走向靠在岩石上睡觉的男人，最终在他身前停下。

他闭着眼，很安静，哪怕黝黑的皮肤上刻满了诡异富有煞气的青黑色图腾，但在此刻却让你觉得呈现出了一种难言的柔和。

即便是坐在地上，男人看起来也十分高大壮硕。

你缓缓蹲下身子，没忍住再一次用手指戳了戳他的脸颊。只是在你刚一碰到他，男人就像是感应到了什么立马睁开了那双看起来有几分空洞慎人的灰瞳。

你们的视线在空中交汇，与此同时，你收回了你那手贱的手指。

令人意外的是，亚伯并没有表现出上一次那样的恐怖攻击性。他只是紧紧的盯着你看，灰蒙蒙的眼眸里看不出在想什么。

“你好，亚伯。”

“我是Valentine博士，之前我们见过的。”

说实话，你觉得论武力的话，你是打不过亚伯的。而过量使用精神力会对你自身造成极大的副作用，所以对待他，你果断选择了怀柔政策。

你不知道他是没有听懂你的话，还是不想和你说话，总之无论你对他说什么，亚伯都只闭口不谈。

不过，他自始自终都在盯着你看，目光带着让人难以忽视的强势和攻击性。你根本搞不懂这个怪人在想什么。

“如果你愿意配合研究的话，我们会为你提供一间专供你休息房间。”

“当然，如果你不想离开这块岩石的话，我们会为你改造这里。”

基金会会尽可能的为配合的SCP提供一个舒适的环境，至少也不会让他在可怜兮兮的睡在地上。

“亚伯，如果你有任何需求都可以和我说。”

你朝他温和的笑了笑，灰蓝色的眼眸闪烁着夺目的光彩。

亚伯几乎眼睛都不眨一下，久久地凝视着你，终于在你的耐心快要彻底磨没的时候，缓缓开口道。

“…你…”

嗯？

仅凭一个单音节，你根本不明白他是什么意思，”我？“

亚伯的声音断断续续的，吐字发音也并不是很标准，但他好似在极力的想要向你表达着什么。

”…你……要…你…“

你眨了眨眼睛，有些迟疑的开口，“…你的意思是，你想要我？”

这一次亚伯没有再说话，但你知道自己猜对了。

“你知道自己在说什么吗？”

那双灰眸依旧牢牢的盯着你，脸上的神色毫无波澜。

“很抱歉，亚伯。”

“我想，我并不能满足你的这一需求。”

再聊下去也得不到什么有用的信息，你觉得今天的谈话可以暂时告一段落了。

而得到了不理想的否定答案，亚伯就像发了疯似的，在平静中突然爆发，猛得向你扑了过来。你被他这一突如其来的偷袭和变态的战斗力给狠狠压在了地板上。

他根本不会控制力道，你觉得自己的背一定会青紫一片。疼痛让你的眼角溢出了生理性眼泪。

亚伯两米多的恐怖身高压在你的身上，就像一座大山似的，将你完完全全笼罩在了他的阴影之下。

你的双手被他死死抓住，高举过头按在了地上。另一只大手豪不怜香惜玉的扣着你的小脸，让你根本无法动弹。

亚伯的表情有些狰狞，他像是气极了似的，猛地将脑袋埋在你的颈窝上，照着你脖颈上的软肉狠狠咬了上去。

“嘶——！”

你下意识的仰起了脑袋，剧烈的疼痛让你本能的呻吟出声，身体也下意识的做出了反抗，却被他更加凶猛的反压在了身下，硬邦邦的身体也严丝合缝的贴在了你柔软的身上。

他是真的没有口下留情，死死的咬进了你的血肉之中。你清晰的感觉到他像是在啃食着你一样，甚至将你流出的血液都吞咽进了肚里。

不知过了多久，这头发了疯的猛兽才松开了口。你感觉到他伸出舌头重重的舔了舔你的伤口，舌苔上似乎还有些类似动物一样的倒刺，让你的身体不自觉的颤抖了一下。

他缓缓支起上半身，在你有些涣散的注视下咬破了自己的手腕，鲜血瞬间一股股的流了出来。

亚伯就像是根本不在意自己的失血，他大大的吸了两口自己的鲜血，不容反抗的吻住了你。一时之间，浓郁的血腥味充斥着你的感官。

但与其说是吻，不如说是啃食你的唇瓣和舌头罢了。

他将自己的血液以口渡给了你。

你不仅要去吞咽那大量的血液，还要承受着他对你口腔的侵犯，这让你快要喘不过来气，中间还呛了几下，鲜红的血液随之顺着你的嘴角流了下去。

无比凶残而又嗜血的吻，几乎快要要了你的命。

男人终于大发慈悲离开了你的唇，不用照镜子，你都知道自己的嘴一定又红又肿，甚至还被他咬破了。

你像是回到了大海的鱼，大口大口的喘息着，身体也生理性的颤抖着。

这个男人太强势了，他根本不给你任何喘息的机会。

他捏住你的下巴，迫使你再一次直至面对着他。那双看似空洞的灰眸早已被恐怖的风暴席卷。

“你…我的…”

迎上他充满占有欲的目光，你的双眸逐渐染上了血色…


End file.
